


痴人之爱

by Peggy_Piggy



Series: 痴人之爱 [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Androgyny, Daddy Kink, Lingerie, M/M, Pregnant Sex, Sex Toys
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 15:11:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14936694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peggy_Piggy/pseuds/Peggy_Piggy
Summary: 设定接雷2之后，暂居中庭，Loki假死事迹败露，Thor大发雷霆，并将Loki囚禁...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 这里是小猪珮琦 很高兴你能看到这篇文  
> 痴人之爱创作于五月中旬（虽然一直拖到今天才放上ao3  
> 好啦话不多说 希望你喜欢它(⌯¤̴̶̷̀ω¤̴̶̷́)✧

他醒来的时候，左肩一阵刺痛，空气潮湿霉味在鼻腔中肆虐。那阵疼痛愈发强烈，他转过头，惊讶发现自己正以一种极为羞耻的方式捆绑在一把靠背椅上。原本熨烫平整的墨绿丝绒西装外套也被粗鲁地丢在一旁，身上的衬衫也因绳子的束缚而变得凌乱不堪。呵，好一个囚禁场面。  
“哟，醒了？”  
极富磁性的嗓音从某个不知名的角落乍现，低沉性格一如它的主人。男人轻佻的问候打破了阴郁空间里骇人的死寂，椅子上的人不说话，纤薄红润的嘴唇抿成一道细线。密闭的地下室中闷热而潮湿，男人的黑发早已被汗水浸湿，颊边黏腻的细长发丝更加衬托出他白皙的皮肤，甚至带着些许让人心生歪念的病态美。原本就轻透的白色衬衫此时因为汗水紧紧贴在身上，衣服下细腻的肌肤隔着近乎透明的衬衫，呼之欲出。原本好看的眉毛此时也扭成了麻花状，轻易地暴露了男人的内心的嫌恶。  
“怎么？不说话？邪神也有哑口无言的时候？”  
金发男人从暗中走出，高大健硕的身材让他看起来充满了危险性.随意束起的长发慵懒地耷拉在肩上，给他增添了无尽的优雅。比起施暴者，他更像是来自中世纪的贵族。  
见黑发男人仍是一言不发，沉不住气的贵族疾步走上前，一把扣住男人修长的后颈，暗中施力迫使他抬头直视自己。面前这一双如猫眼石般灵动，色泽如祖母绿般通透的眼眸，此时蓄满轻蔑与不屑。  
“噢，伟大的God of Thunder，请原谅在下的无知，在下实在是不知道您什么时候有了这个恶趣味？还是说你原来的那位中庭的金发女友喜欢和你这么玩捆绑play？但你把这套用在自己亲爱的弟弟身上未免也太恶俗了一点吧？难道是你的那位中庭女友满足不了你？”  
素有“银舌头”美名的邪神即使身处弱势，仍是得理不饶人。  
“Loki！我告诉过你好好说话！”  
很显然，金发雷神的威慑对这个狡猾的小王子来说毫无意义。当他看到那个愚蠢的大个子就快被自己激怒时，眼神越发狡黠。  
“我亲爱的弟弟，mother难道没有告诫你在背后说别人的坏话是不对的吗，尤其是当着哥哥的面说他前女友的坏话。”  
谁知，这位一向以易燃易爆闻名于全Asgard的大王子此时居然不怒反笑。  
“所以，我倒要看看你这位God of Mystery有没有资格谈论别人的床上功夫。”  
说完便从腰间抽出一条黑色皮鞭，用力地在洛基的耳边挥动了两下，空气也发出了呼呼的哀鸣。黑色的光泽令洛基胆寒，紧咬了两下嘴唇，强装镇定道  
“天呐，真是令人意想不到，未来的阿斯加德国王居然有恋弟情节，我猜你该不会平时还靠幻想自己的brother来自慰吧！”  
可怜的邪神呈着一时的口舌之快，并没有注意到，站在对面的索尔扯了扯嘴角，露出了一个看似和善的微笑，而眼底却毫不掩饰地流露出对面前人的欲望。  
“哈哈，我亲爱的bro不愧是九界第一法师，Asgard最著名的诡计之神，连这个秘密都被你轻而易举地猜透！”  
金发男人用细长的鞭柄描摹着洛基精致的脸庞，眼神炙热的像是在欣赏自己最得意的收藏品。  
“洛基，我最爱的弟弟，天知道我有多少次想把你身上碍眼的遮羞布扒光，然后把你摁在我的身下，狠狠的贯穿你吗？光是看着你那张充满了谎言和骗术的小嘴一张一合，我就已经硬到不行，忍不住想在它的里面冲刺……”  
索尔在洛基的耳边轻易地吐出这些足以令诡计之神涨红面颊的污言秽语。  
洛基慌了，但他的挣扎在复杂的捆绑下显得无济于事。  
“索尔！你他妈疯了吗！你现在在说什么混账话！赶快把我解开！否则我就对你不客气了！”  
黑发邪神人生头一次感到了事态的失控性，这样的索尔，他没见过。  
“嘘，洛基，你还是把你这个银舌头用在该用的地方吧，比如，好好服侍你的哥哥。”  
金发雷神眨了眨那双满含欲望的蓝色眼睛，深邃的瞳仁中暗藏着汹涌波涛，犹如拜伦湾澎湃的浪几乎要将洛基吞噬。


	2. Chapter 2

原本冷血的霜巨人此刻却感到了前所未有的寒意，很明显，眼前的金发傻大个已经失去理智了。弟弟的欺骗，几乎让他在短时间内，经历了这1500年神生中的所有的大起大落。他发誓，这一次，他不会再让这个小骗子从他身边逃走了。他会牢牢抓住他，用余生，牢牢抓住他。  
此刻，索尔的怒气几乎要将洛基灼烧，索尔对于他偏执的情感，他又何尝不知晓呢。幼年时，他总是跟在索尔身后，完全依赖着索尔，天真烂漫地活在哥哥庇护的羽翼下。然而，随着年龄的增长，他渐渐发觉了自己身体的异样。脆弱的自尊，不允许自己的缺陷暴露在九天之下，尤其是被他渴望了、憧憬了千百年的哥哥知道。于是，他开始用争强好胜的个性和锋利的外壳武装自己。因为怕索尔看不起自己，他开始和哥哥攀比，索尔想要的他就一定要得到，父亲的褒奖、母亲的疼爱，甚至是高高在上的王位。痴迷的爱恋、倔强的骄傲、盲目的相争让原本心思澄澈的小王子逐渐迷失了自己，也弄丢了当初无条件宠爱自己的哥哥，甚至最后，两个人的命运背道而驰。他恐惧，他无措，但他连回头的勇气都没有。  
突然的凉意将洛基飘散的思绪揪回现实，原来索尔早已丢掉了手中碍事的鞭子，暴力地扯开薄的可怜的衬衫，几颗掉落的纽扣弹落在地，发出低声抗议。  
“唔...索尔...放手...”  
金发雷神的手在洛基白皙的胸口轻抚，看似无意地停留在那粉红的乳头上，满含恶意的揉捻和调皮的小电花反复侵略这一双殷红的敏感点，  
“求求你...放过我....”  
洛基绯红着脸，抑制不住的快感涌上大脑，刺激着男人脆弱的神经，两腿之间的欲望也精神起来，  
“放过你？没那么简单！”  
说罢，索尔并没有停止手上的作恶。急躁，粗暴，是这个男人一贯的风格。在洛基的惊呼声中，索尔用力地扯下那条碍事的丝绒西装长裤，随手丢在地上，如同黑发邪神可怜的尊严。  
洛基修长纤细的腿便大刺刺地暴露在黏腻的空气中，燥热的感觉与索尔的眼神如出一辙。那名扬九界的雷神啊，此时正以信徒般的虔诚跪在黑发男人的面前，细致轻柔的爱抚，如同欣赏一件工艺精美的雕塑。我想，就算是大卫、维纳斯，此时在索尔的眼里也不及洛基半分。常年使用妙尔尼尔的大手早已布满老茧，粗制的手感却足以引来洛基不自禁的颤抖和强忍在喉的呻吟。  
“洛基，我的洛基...”  
索尔嘶哑的低喃犹如一剂催情药，注入洛基冰冷的血液，点燃了他的情欲。颜色低调而沉稳的灰色内裤此刻却分明地描摹出他昂扬勃发的男根，粗长的阴茎呼之欲出。  
这样的场景，让索尔的眼神不由地暗了暗，三下五除二便褪掉了洛基身下最后的遮羞布。然而，这个活了一千五百年的神怎么也想不到，内裤之下的景色几乎让他窒息。他怎么也没想到，洛基优人的昂扬之下，还藏匿着一道独属于女性的阴柔。  
洛基，他不可一世的弟弟，阿斯加德的小王子，九界第一法师，居然拥有如此罕见绝美的双性躯体。  
“我亲爱的弟弟，你难道不该给我解释一下，你为什么背着我还有一个妹妹？”索尔油嘴滑舌的戏谑道，同时坏心眼地用手指挤进了狭窄的甬道，在细嫩的内壁上轻轻搔刮。洛基死死咬住嘴唇，不让媚人的呻吟泄露半分。他沉着脸，干脆别过头，不再看这令人羞耻的场面。索尔手上的力道又加重几分，引来男人更剧烈的战栗。沉默长达了几乎半个世纪，洛基最终开了口，清冷的声线里满是讥讽的语气，“现在你看到了吧，我就是这样一个怪物！很恶心对吧？其实我比你们更加痛恨这副身体！哈哈，谁叫我生来就是这么一个可悲的霜巨人呢，索尔，你现在满意了吗？这么多年来，和你一争高下的人居然是这样一个丑陋又卑贱的残次品！你现在大可不必担心，我永远也不会成为你登上王位路上的绊脚石了。”  
洛基笑了，他终于可以放心了，不用继续活在没日没夜的谎言和虚妄之中了。他贪恋的哥哥，终于看透了他完美高贵皮囊下丑陋的伪装。或许，独自在暗处舔舐伤疤才是低劣的霜巨人的最终归属。  
“原来在你眼里，我就是这种混蛋吗？”索尔一把扣住洛基的下巴，大拇指在薄唇上来回摸索，“洛基，你听好，我对你绝不会有任何的鄙夷或者嘲讽。我只知道，你是尊贵的Odin之子，是我独一无二的弟弟！我爱你，与你的身世无关，与你的性别无关，甚至与你的优秀和缺陷都无关。我爱你，只因为你是Loki，只属于我一个人的Loki。”金发男人一股脑地将本该深藏在心里的话通通向面前的人表白。蔚蓝的眼睛里，似乎容纳了整片Asgard的天空，广阔而高远。  
洛基从未想过索尔会这样直率地向自己袒露心声，暗自窃喜的同时，也不由得红了脸。洛基想，这大概是自己平生第一次察觉到自己有多愚蠢。那些所谓他恐惧的、嫌恶的，他企图极力掩饰的，此刻，都因为那个男人而幻化成浮沫。黑发邪神从未如此渴望站在Asgard的苍穹之下，当然，肯定是和身边这个莽撞却温柔的男人一起了。  
恍惚间，他们似乎都回到了孩提时光，回到了那个没有自相残杀、步步为营的纯真年代，回到了那个只有彼此依赖、彼此信任的命运起点。  
“哥哥，你绑的我手好痛呀！”解开心结的洛基不再逃避自己的内心，他知道，自己和索尔都有着相同的情感，超越了亲情，超越了兄弟。他甚至主动向他的傻大个哥哥撒起娇来。天知道，弟弟这一声甜腻的brother，足以让索尔的十分魂魄丢了七分，就连裤裆里的小索尔也颤巍巍的抬起了头。笨手笨脚的大金毛赶紧上前替洛基松了绑，小心翼翼地，生怕弄疼了自己的宝贝弟弟。恢复自由的洛基更加大胆起来，原本就未着寸缕的下身，此时愈发大开地展现在索尔面前。用鞋底想也知道，索尔那种在弟弟面前完全没有原则和底线的[宇宙无敌第一]死弟控，下面的小帐篷肯定早已撑上了天。  
看到索尔耿直的生理反应，洛基笑的像只餍足的小狐狸。玛瑙般通透的眼眸闪烁着略带狡黠的纯真，微张的红唇娇艳欲滴，两只细长的手指在其中进进出出，模仿着口交的姿势，将它们濡湿，看起来清纯又色气。接下来的动作，差点让索尔失血过多直接休克。面前这个撩人的小骗子，将湿润的、还带自己唾液的手指缓缓插入自己的蜜穴，当着索尔的面毫不羞耻的自慰起来。  
“嗯...啊...”  
“好棒....插得好深....”  
原本善于诡辩的银舌头此时却自然地吐露出蛊惑人心的媚语和呻吟，  
“嗯...不够...”  
“手指..不够粗...嗯..想要哥哥...啊...想要哥哥更粗更长的宝贝来干我...”  
此刻，索尔只觉得全身的血液都充斥上大脑和海绵体，慌忙扒掉裤子的大金毛，急吼吼地放出了他另一位快要憋到爆炸的小兄弟。  
索尔现在压根顾不上事后洛基会不会对他肾来个连环组合捅了，他现在只想将自己早已挺立的阴茎插入那张殷红的小嘴中。洛基似乎看透了他的心思，主动伸出舌头，舔弄着哥哥的粗大。贴心的他连两颗浑圆的卵蛋也没有放过，然后一路向上，在柱身上游走。时而吮吸，时而撸动，神情享受的如同在品尝自己中意的美味佳肴。在取悦哥哥的同时，洛基也没有亏待自己，原本的两根手指增加成了三根，抽插的速度越来越快，也越来越深，本就湿润的骚穴里不断有淫水流出，弄脏了身下的椅子。最后，洛基饱满的舌尖停留在马眼上，顽皮地调戏着脆弱的小孔。索尔一个激灵，差点在弟弟口中缴械。大金毛暗暗发誓，他今天不把这个小混蛋艹哭，自己就是不举（Thor否认三连：我不是我没有你别瞎说啊）  
直到在弟弟口中射出浓稠的精液，索尔才依依不舍地退出那张销魂的小嘴。谁知，洛基非但没有将哥哥射给自己的牛奶吐出，反而一丝不漏的全部咽了下去。末了，还伸出那勾人的舌头舔了舔嘴唇上遗留的白色。索尔再也忍不住，吻住那张令他魂牵梦绕的唇。两人的舌，如同命运的红线，彼此勾连，彼此纠缠，谁也不肯放过谁。  
“哥哥，我下面好难受啊，你帮帮我...”  
真是个小妖精，索尔在心中暗啐一句。然后一把抱起椅子上的洛基，两人的姿势也顺势变成了骑乘式，洛基用纤细的胳膊环上索尔的脖子，凑在他的耳边轻轻说了两个字：“操我！”像是将士得到了统帅的号令，索尔迫不及待地将自己滚烫的阴茎用力地插入洛基紧致的小穴，“呼”，两人同时发出满足的声音。  
“啊...哥哥...你好大...”  
“嗯...操得..操得我好舒服...”  
洛基的呻吟在索尔坏心眼的大力顶撞下支离破碎，  
“索尔...你轻点！啊...”  
“你快...嗯...快要操死我了...”  
诱人的声音，在索尔的耳朵里仿佛变成了一种邀请，于是他更加用力地操干着洛基的淫穴，阴唇也因充血而使色泽变得更加鲜艳。  
“放心，我的宝贝，我怎么舍得让你死呢，怎么说也是我在你身上精尽人亡才对！”  
索尔的污言秽语伴随着更大幅度的抽插，不断刺激着洛基，原本就湿漉漉的小穴，流淌出更多的蜜液，淋湿了两人的耻毛，晶莹剔透，色气到了极致。  
“嗯啊...索尔...我不行了...”  
洛基在索尔无数次的操干之后，哑着嗓子发出呜咽，  
“宝贝，我们一起！”  
两人终于在索尔射了自己弟弟满满一肚子精液之后，攀上了欲望的高峰。  
本就闷热潮湿的空间，满溢着情欲与爱液的淫糜。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 兄弟俩要开始谈甜甜的恋爱啦₍ ⸝⸝· ᴥ ·⸝⸝ ₎

自从那日的地下室play之后，两个神兄弟一炮泯恩仇，开始在中庭谈起了油腻腻的恋爱，这可苦了那群复仇者们。  
“来，Loki，尝尝这个小点心！你肯定喜欢！”Thor此时坐在复仇者大厦的豪华真皮沙发上，专心致志的给他怀中的弟弟喂小蛋糕。黑发男人似乎也不避嫌，当着众人的面优雅的咬了一口。“嘿，Thor...”Tony实在看不下去了，“怎么了，吾友？”Thor表面应答到，眼神却从未离开过自己弟弟的脸。“你们作为Asgard的王子们，这么长时间不回去真的好吗？”“哈，没事，Asgard好着呢，再说了，Loki喜欢中庭，我们打算多呆些时日！”“合着你们现在实在中庭度蜜月啊？”Tony一口咖啡喷了出来，“那你为什么要住在我这里，白吃白喝，白吃白喝就算了居然还拖家带口在我们面前秀恩爱！”Tony·气的想打人（神）·Stark现在只想一炮轰死这两个可恶的神兄弟。  
“哼，中庭的蝼蚁还真是小气。”Loki站起身，瞥了Tony一眼，整了整微微皱褶的西装，迈着优雅的步伐上楼了。“Damn，我反应堆不发飙你当我是甜甜圈嘛！Pepper，你赶紧给我在那种深山老林里找间房子，我现在就要把这对笨蛋情侣空投过去喂棕熊！”复仇者·我只吃瓜不说话·联盟中一位不愿意透露姓名的Sam先生表示，他也想被Tony扔去喂熊，这样还能白赚一套房！  
有时，我们不得不佩服Tony的办事效率。半个小时后，这对神兄弟就已经站在了他们的新居门口了。虽说位置有些偏僻，但身处这世外桃源般的环境，很难不让人放松心情。  
“走吧，去看看我们的新家！”Thor一把揽过Loki，走进了大门。Loki承认，我们的新家这一说法，他很满意。尽管中庭的房子比不上Asgard皇宫的金碧辉煌，但只要和爱的人在一起，就足够了，不是嘛？  
兄弟两人，仔仔细细的将新家逛了个遍，心满意足的开始了新的同居生活。对了,值得一提的是，Thor当晚就打电话给Tony，再三感谢他在卧室里隔了间衣帽间还附带了一面落地镜，听的Tony本人一头雾水。其实，总是在发情边缘大鹏展翅的Thor已经有了一个新想法。  
没过多久，两人迎来了在中庭度过的第一个情人节。Loki一觉醒来，迷迷糊糊地向身边摸索，却找不到平日里熟悉的热源。  
Loki起身套上昨日被某人粗暴地丢在地上的睡袍，起了床。刚下楼梯，就看见了进门没一会手上还提着大包小包的Thor。“你去哪了？这手上拎的都是什么？”大金毛没想到刚好和弟弟撞个正着！有些尴尬的挠挠头，目光闪躲的说：“嘿嘿，没什么，我先上去放东西，等会就下来给你做饭！”说完便疾步离开了Loki的视野。  
有鬼！Loki决定趁他的蠢哥哥去做饭时一探究竟。  
“Loki，Where are you？”做好了午饭的Thor却怎么也没瞧见Loki，客厅，卫生间，书房，Thor通通找了个遍，也没瞧见那纤长高瘦的身影。  
最后，抱着试试看的心态，推开了衣帽间的门，里面堪称香艳的场景，让Thor全身的血液都极富默契的涌上大脑和海绵体。Loki身着的丝质睡袍门庭大开，性感的女士胸罩挡住了胸前的小部分春光，象牙白的肌肤几乎展露的一览无余，蕾丝暗花的女性情趣内裤无法将硕大性器完全包裹，稍一个不留神，就有随时走光的风险。Thor甚至无法想象，这轻薄的面料是如何触碰着Loki阴茎之下秘密的禁忌带的。大腿上的睡裤被两只紧致的白色过膝吊带袜代替，修长的双腿在睡袍的阴影之下时隐时现，大胆放荡中带着一丝优雅，让面前的男人看起来既高贵又淫糜。  
“Loki，你.....”诧异的雷神一时间还未重新加载好自己的语言系统。“怎么，Brother，你难道不喜欢嘛？”Loki用看似委屈的语气质问到Thor，“这难道不是你精心为我准备的5.21礼物嘛？我可不能辜负了你的好意！”Loki的眼神变得更加危险起来，投射出的目光仿佛一把把小刀,向Thor刺去。  
“这...你怎么知道的！我明明藏得那么好，你是怎么找到的！”Thor心虚的看向Loki，故意提高音量来掩饰自己的窘迫，只是，他下身的小帐篷看起来倒是一点也不虚。“啧啧啧，你以为全世界的人都和你一样蠢吗？就你进门后那鬼鬼祟祟的表情，想不让人发现都难。”Loki不屑的白了Thor一眼，当看到他下体的肿大后，立刻露出了玩味的表情。  
“天哪，我亲爱的brother，光是这样你都能硬？”调戏Thor的绝佳机会，Loki当然不会放弃。只可惜，Thor也不是吃素的，怪只怪Loki一直把这只雄狮，误认成了大金毛。  
Thor笑着，一步步走向Loki，上扬的嘴角充满了侵略性，有了前车之鉴的邪神又一次陷入了深深的绝望和无尽的后悔。"嘿，brother,冷静！我们有话好好说！”“Loki你知道的，当你穿成这样的那一刻开始我们就注定只能用身体进行交流了。”Thor的手来回抚摸着弟弟的脸庞，粗糙的指腹让Loki忍不住打了个寒颤，上次Thor把他干个底朝天的之前，也是这个模样。  
金发雷神的大手，顺着男人的天鹅颈一路向下，悄无声息的来到肩部。大掌一挥，墨绿色的睡袍便凄惨的躺在了衣帽间的地板上。少了外面宽大的遮盖，Loki精瘦的躯体和诱惑的着装，被Thor尽收眼底，粗大的男根也跟着涨大了一圈。“brother，这套衣服真适合你。”Thor恶劣的在Loki的耳边调笑，“你穿着它，我干起来一定会更有感觉的！”  
“你这个精虫上脑的王八蛋！”Loki不停地扭动，企图挣脱男人的桎梏。“嗯，形容的不错，不过补充一点，是一个精虫上脑而且恨不得现在插进你下面那张小嘴的王八蛋。”Thor毫无廉耻的说着下流话，手上工夫却一点没闲着，一只手覆在胸衣上，隔着布料，大力搓揉着Loki的乳头，白皙敏感的皮肤很快就染了一层红润的光泽，像一颗熟透的苹果。另一只手则钻到了内裤里面，抓着Loki的阴茎上下撸动起来。“唔...你快点...."温暖厚实的掌心上带着老茧，不平整的手感反而给Loki带来了更大的快感，一阵一阵从下身涌向天灵盖，蜜穴也不自禁分泌出更多的爱液，沾湿了内裤那块少的可怜的布料。  
乳头和性器同时带来的快感让Loki忍不住渴求更多，“Thor，brother，求求你...碰碰下面....”他面色潮红的牵引着哥哥的手来到自己狭窄的阴穴。“Loki，我还给你准备了另外一件礼物，你一定会喜欢的。”说罢，将Loki带到巨大的落地镜前，从旁边一个上锁的抽屉里取出了一根黑色按摩棒，尺寸与Thor裤裆里的那根不相上下，棒身上还密集的排布着凸起的小点。“怎么样，喜欢吗，我的宝贝弟弟，这可是我精心挑选了好久的呢。”Thor低语时呼出的热气，挑拨着Loki的耳窝。不等怀中人反应，便撩开碍事的布料，将这尺寸惊人的按摩棒插入Loki紧致的小穴，“啊...太深了....嗯啊....”  
不仅如此，Thor还将Loki的身子转向镜子，一只手捏住他的下巴，一只手拉着按摩棒来回抽插，“哈...brother太..太大了...啊.....”“不大，怎么能喂饱你这张贪婪的小嘴呢？看看你自己的样子，像不像个欠干的婊子，等着我把你操到高潮，把精液灌满你的小洞！”镜子里的Loki上半身还完好的穿着那件蕾丝胸衣，下半身的内裤却被撩开，殷红饱满的淫穴正在吞吐着黑色的巨根，视觉上给Thor带来了极大的刺激，现在，他裤裆里的性器硬的发痛。  
“转过来，跪下！”Thor带着不容置疑的口吻向Loki发号施令，而面前人似乎也心领神会般跪倒在地，用颤抖的手解开兄长的裤链，褪下内裤，粗大狰狞的性器瞬间弹了出来，‘啪’的一声打在Loki脸上。如同见到平日最爱的食物，Loki迫不及待的Thor的阴茎含入口中，灵活的吞吐着丑陋的狰狞，‘啧啧’的吮吸声伴随着男人低沉的喘息声，显得尤为色情。“嗯...哥哥...我想要....”Loki的下身涌出更多晶莹的蜜汁，顺着黑色的按摩棒流下，身体的扭动使得柱身上的细小凸处刺激着甬道内壁，带来更大的欲望。“乖孩子，要什么，说出来。”Thor扣住Loki的黑色长发，迫使他抬头，正式自己的眼睛。“我要...我要哥哥的肉棒插进我的身体...狠狠的操坏我....”  
“As you wish！”  
Thor一把将Loki拉起，抽出按摩棒，再次将他面向镜子，毫不犹豫的将自己肿胀多时的性器插进了那个迷人的小穴，”哈啊...“Thor猛烈的占有让Loki忍不住呻吟出声，修长绝美的天鹅颈也因为欲望而浮现出青筋，带着情色的味道。”啊...好大...Thor你好大...唔...."“哈，告诉我，现在在干你的是谁！”“嗯啊...Thor...操我的是brother Thor...”金发男人爱死了Loki喊自己brother时的模样，尤其是在两人做爱的时候，这个词几乎带着一种催情的魔力。  
Thor仿佛要将自己的阴茎钉入Loki的体内一样，疯一般的抽插，将身下黑发男人的呻吟撞得支离破碎。在无数次下的蛮力操干之后，Thor在Loki的体内撒下了滚烫的精种，两人同时了攀上欲望的高峰。  
然而，一切，不过才刚刚开始......


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 高能预警！！  
> 以下章节含有孕期play 产乳 Daddy kink等内容  
> 注意避雷！！

Loki发誓，要不是他现在行动不便，他一定会把面前这个兴奋的呆子捅成筛子。  
不对，他就是那个让自己变成“大腹便便”的罪魁祸首，嗯，看来“除掉随时随地发情金毛的一百种方法”可能要出增修版了！  
是的，自从两人同居之后，便开始了没羞没臊的“夫夫生活”，而Thor也因为Loki明显缓和的态度，变得更加肆无忌惮，绝对不会放过任何一个可以和弟弟滚床单的机会。因为约顿海姆的独有的性别特征，Loki自然也具备成熟完整的双性器官。因为Thor的辛勤耕耘，没过多久，Asgard皇后就怀上了第三代王储。  
时至今日，Loki肚子里的宝宝已经有七八个月大了，夸张的凸起让平日里很多小事都变得棘手起来。庆幸的是，Thor这个准爸爸还是挺靠谱的，当然，要是在性事上也能那么听自己话就更好了。  
因为怀孕，两人在这一方面也变得谨慎起来，Thor也体贴的从来不做到最后，高潮也基本是自己的小兄弟和右手一起度过的。Loki不知道是夸他贴心还是骂他愚蠢好，这个大金毛难道看不到他每次充满邀请意味的眼神嘛？？？结果那个蠢货就只是亲亲他的额头，抽出埋在他小穴的手指，然后独自钻进了浴室。  
他邪神哪能受得了这样的委屈！俗话说的好，自己动手丰衣足食，你Thor不行（Thor否认三连：我不是我没有你别瞎说啊男人不能说不行啊），那我就自己来，哼！  
于是，当晚，趁着Thor洗澡的空档，Loki挺着个大肚子，笨手笨脚的来到那个充满黑历史（第三章会给你解答）的衣帽间，从柜子最深处找到了Thor之前送给他的那个雷神同款Size按摩棒。  
躺在柔软的大床上，听着浴室里传来的水流声，Loki将黑色粗大的假阳具含入口中，用灵活的舌头将棒身濡湿，更方便接下来的进入。吐出沾满唾液的按摩棒，笨拙的用手撑开下身的花穴，硕大的肚皮让自慰也变得更加有难度，Loki的视线几乎被高大的隆起的遮挡，只能凭着感觉探索甬道入口，洞口因为欲望的灼烧而早已水淋淋。侵入脑髓的空虚让他更加急切，假阳具的龟头加剧了渴望，Loki一个蛮力将柱身全部捣入，突如其来的肿胀感引来了孕妇变调的呻吟。此刻，Loki根本不在乎Thor从浴室出来以后，看到自己这副淫荡的模样会有怎样的想法，他现在只想被狠狠地插入、贯满。  
毋庸置疑，Thor走出浴室的第一时间，就觉得自己下半身裹着的浴巾被撑起了一个小帐篷，眼前的画面刺激到让他的大脑和海绵体同时充血。全身赤裸的Loki此时正手握着一根尺寸惊人的假阴茎在自己的淫穴里来回抽插，黑色玩物与男人白皙的肌肤形成了鲜明的对比，更加猛烈的撩拨着Thor的神经，浑圆的孕肚又给Loki增添了些许成人情色的味道。  
“哈...Thor给我...啊...用力艹我...”  
“嗯啊...brother用你...用你的大肉棒狠狠地干我...”  
末了，Loki还用含着水汽的眸子瞥了Thor一眼，充满挑逗以及挑衅的意味。  
Thor再也按捺不住躁动的心情和下体了，疾步走到床边，俯视着用按摩棒把自己玩到高潮而全身绯红的Loki，赤裸裸的眼神如同瞄准猎物的鹰隼。  
“啧啧啧，用假JB就把自己给玩高潮了，你到底是有多饥渴啊，小骚货？”  
“是啊，就因为某人不能满足我，我只好自给自足了。”Loki嘲讽的冲Thor一笑，让他下腹的火烧的更旺了。  
“好啊，这就让你看看我能不能满足你！”Loki的嘴角带着狡黠的坏笑，大金毛真的很容易上钩。  
“啊...想起来了！我还给你准备了新的礼物，本来打算等你肚子里的小baby出生以后再送给你的，现在看来你已经等不及想在我身下欲仙欲死了。”Thor不知道从什么地方掏出了一个礼盒，Loki心里有些发毛，但他肯定里面装的绝对不是什么好东西。  
Thor拿出来时，Loki差点破口大骂，这又是什么鬼东西，迷你bra？自己又没有乳房要这个东西干嘛？“你买这个干嘛？难道又想玩情趣内衣play？没想到你居然有这样的癖好！”Loki一个白眼翻到了Asgard。“这不是给你的胸穿的，这是给你下面的宝贝穿的！”Thor一脸坏笑的指了指Loki秀气的性器，然后带着无法反抗的力量，将两个浑圆的卵蛋塞在bra的罩子里，再用细长的带子扣住干净的柱身，白色蕾丝的材质让原本就处于孕期、身体敏感到不行的Loki更加兴奋，粗糙的面料一再磨蹭着他的脆弱，已经发泄过一次的欲望再一次抬起了头。“唔...Thor...你他妈真是恶趣味...”  
“宝贝，你不就是爱死了我的恶趣味嘛？”  
Thor将Loki拉倒床边，为了不压到肚子里的宝宝，Thor把身下人的腿摆成了一个大张的M型，然后蹲下身，凑向Loki的花唇。  
已经被把玩过的淫穴上还残留着先前流淌出的爱液，Thor忍不住用舌头舔了舔，很快引来了Loki的惊呼，“啊...brother脏....”“Loki，一点也不脏，这是你的味道，很甜...”说罢，Thor的舌头钻入了温暖的甬道，模仿着性交一般的频率进进出出，“哈...Thor给我...再深一点...”很快，Loki的下身就再次湿润起来，孕期的敏感让他忍不住潮吹了。晶莹的黏液就这样，沾到了Thor的脸上，他伸出手指一一抹掉，然后含入口中。看到这样的场景，Loki不禁羞红了脸，他的哥哥居然把他的液体全吃掉了。  
有了先前冗长的铺垫，Loki的穴口已经足够容纳Thor的龟头。Thor将下身最后的遮羞布一把撤掉，挺立的昂扬像一把利剑，尽管下身已经肿胀到爆炸，但为了Loki和孩子着想，他还是选择缓慢的将男根塞入。  
“哈啊...好大...好满...”Loki的呻吟填满了房间。“嗯...brother你动一动....”得到弟弟的首肯，Thor开始了小幅度的抽插。“唔...快一点...Thor干死我！用你...用你的大肉棒狠狠操我...”Loki因为Thor的谨慎，不满的催促道。“啧啧啧，不过几天没喂饱你，就这么饥渴啊我的brother！”带着些揶揄的调笑，Thor还是加快了身下的速度，惹得Loki的呻吟也变了调。  
考虑到Loki的肚子，Thor觉得变换一个更加安全的体位，他一把抱起Loki，坐在了两人前不久新买的长条单人躺椅上，让Loki跪坐在自己的身上，变成骑乘式。这样的动作，不仅更安全，也让Thor的阴茎更加深入Loki的花核，两人的连接处和耻毛上都溢满了黏稠的爱液，发出剔透的光泽。  
“你说宝宝出来以后会不会问，小时候为什么总有东西顶他的头？”Thor一边大力的抽插一边坏心眼的问到Loki。  
“我就跟他说...啊...是你Daddy...哼嗯...老用他的大肉棒给你Mummy按摩....”Loki带着娇喘断断续续的回答道。  
“天呐，宝贝！我真喜欢你这张淫荡的小嘴喊我Daddy时候的样子！让我恨不得操死你！”  
“哈啊...Daddy那你...快把你的牛奶给你的两个宝贝吃啊...他们都饿了...”Loki嘟着殷红的嘴唇看向Thor。  
“操！老子今天一定要干到你求饶为止！”  
Thor恶狠狠的咬住Loki的嘴唇，这张小嘴简直让他又爱又恨，粗野的舌头蛮横的闯进Loki的牙关，带着浓烈的爱意与他的舌头交缠，两人的呼吸变得更加燥热粗重。  
“怎么样，daddy身下的小爸爸表现的怎么样，操的我大宝贝爽不爽？”离开Loki的嘴唇，Thor顺着弟弟的天鹅颈一路向下，时不时还在白嫩的肌肤上留下些爱痕。  
“爽！Daddy操得我好爽...哈....”最后，Thor的唇停在了Loki的胸前的两颗小红豆上，恶劣的舔咬和揉搓让两颗乳头瞬间挺立起来。也许是因为怀孕，Loki的胸部也变得柔软起来，似乎也比原来更加饱满丰臆。  
“唔...胸口好难受....要Daddy帮我....啊....Daddy吸我...嗯呐....奶子好涨....”Loki因为身体上的快感而变得语无伦次。Thor加大了吮吸和揉捻的力度，很快，便有奶白色的液体从乳尖溢出。Thor当然不会错过弟弟身上流出的甘甜，他也像肚子里那个即将出生的宝宝一样，贪婪的吸食着母乳。“哈啊...Thor...那是宝宝吃的....”“我难道不是你的宝贝吗？”Thor抬起头，看向自己的弟弟。

“是！你是我这一世最珍贵的宝贝。”

tbc


End file.
